


Arrival of the Doppelgänger

by WeirdSpaceGeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A big whole case of mistaken identity, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaotic and confused Luke, Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Earthling Luke, Gen Z Luke, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I write awful stories when I get no sleep, Is it confusing probably, Luke Smith plays Luke Skywalker in his universe, Luke is actually Luke Smith, Luke is just in a constant state of confusion, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, New Republic thinking Luke Skywalker can teleport, There's swearing, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSpaceGeek/pseuds/WeirdSpaceGeek
Summary: Peli looked at him as if he grew a second head, "You're on Tatooine."And disregarding every parents advice he looked up at the sun. Or more like two suns. Either special effects suddenly went to a whole new level or-"I'm on motherfucking Tatooine." Luke thought that maybe it’s not too late to hurl his body towards one of the two suns.Or in which Luke Smith was the actor who played Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars films. After finishing his role for the last film in the trilogy, he wakes up in a place that's over a hundred degrees and looks oddly like one of the sets. Except that's impossible. He couldn't have been sent to the desert without his knowledge...Holy shit is that a womp rat?!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Arrival and Denial

**Episode 1: Arrival and Denial**

Luke honestly wanted nothing to do with two things. First, it was sand. Second, environments where it was over a hundred degrees fahrenheit or thirty eight degrees celsius, depending on where you live. So why has the beings above forsaken him and sent him to his worst nightmare, a desert. Cause it can't be anywhere else. 

Waking up in the middle of a desert after a party, celebrating the final day of filming the last movie of a trilogy, did not put him in a happy mood. He tried to recall last nights events. There was: Laughing, crying, copious amounts of alcohol, and farewells. Which led to him passing out on a plane that was taking him home. 

Nothing that would lead him to being dropped off in the middle of a desert without his knowledge. He might’ve passed out, but Luke’s positive that being dragged from his seat and abondoned on a sand dune would wake him up.

A tired sigh escaped his lips. "This might as well happen." And as he accepted his fate of becoming roasted Luke, he spotted a peculiar creature.

No. No way. Impossible. Absolutely not.

Luke knows that the heat must be making him delusional cause he swore he saw-

"Holy shit is that a womp rat?!" The creature was running across the sand a couple of feet away from him.

Okay, new objective. Instead of wallowing in his own despair he needs to get water. He's obviously dehydrated which is causing him to hallucinate. Luckily he spotted a town of some sorts a few miles away. A few agonizing miles away. Then an idea struck him. Taking out his phone he tried to call anyone as he walked in the direction towards the town.

"Please leave a message after the tone. When you are finished you may hang up or-" Okay, onto the next one.

"Please leave a-" Nope, next. 

"Please le-" Are you kidding me. 

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Next he tried getting an Uber and he was unsuccessful. He needs a new phone plan. Paying for the world wide plan was just pointless now. It says he has a signal and yet it's doing nothing. Luke just wanted to collapse, curl up in a ball, and regret every life decision but he must tread on. He can hide in his room and drown his misery by watching tik toks later. Sadly, this was the only motivation that led him to finally reaching the town.

* * *

Now he definitely knows he's going crazy.

This must be the most elaborate prank ever pulled. The buildings and every living being here filled him with a sense of familiarity. Species that looked like they just came out of the movies he acted in, scattered about. Maybe this was a prank or they forgot to film a scene and he didn’t get the message. 

Luke knew that they were all probably just wearing prosthetics and wow the prop department really outdid themselves again. But he was getting concerned by the lack of staff. There was an abundant amount of extras but where's the rest of the cast? The camera crew or even the director? This prank has been going on long enough. But a sinking feeling and a voice ringing in the back of his mind is telling him that this wasn't a prank. Suddenly the noise a blaster makes went off and a thud attacked his ears.

Panic was slowly creeping up on him. His heart felt like it was beating faster than a hummingbirds wings. The oxygen was squeezed out of his lungs and he was unsteady on his feet. He willed himself to move, to get away.

Luke ran in a random direction and crashed right into a woman. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A woman with curly hair and wearing a brown jacket spoke indignantly.

"I'm sorry! I need to-" Just as Luke was about to leave the woman interrupted.

"Look what you did! It's not like I'm madeup of credits." She directs his attention towards her ruined jacket.

While the rational part of his mind is sure that he didn't ruin her jacket whatsoever by bumping into her, his panic filled mind didn't get the memo.

"I'm sorry again but I'm in a rush and-" Once again he was interrupted not by her words but a strangely threatening look.

Probably just threatening in his eyes but still, Luke is just freaked out at the whole situation.

"I'll pay for it to get it fixed." Luke proceeded to take out his wallet and hand out a couple of bills.

The woman looked at him and was utterly baffled, "What is this? I've never seen this type of currency,” She inspected the bills some more, “It's just pieces of paper."

"It's forty dollars?" Luke voice was weak and sounded unsure. To be honestly he just grabbed random bills.

As if she was the one getting pranked she gave Luke an unimpressed expression. Then a pondering look slowly etched upon her face. It slowly morphed into a mischievous grin. Luke felt like he was watching the Grinch smile.

“Okay here’s the deal. Since you obviously have no money,” She looked him up and down.

Luke felt very offended. Okay sure he’s wearing his pajamas with printed cartoon Wookiee’s, and his fuzzy slippers aren’t exactly helping his case. But in his humble opinion he looked fine for a person waking up in the middle of a desert, thank you very much.

“You’ll just have to work off your debt. Sounds like a fair deal to me!” She announced smugly. 

Luke’s only brain cell was unfortunately on vacation at the moment. So like the idiot that he was he agreed. Now he is at a repair shop? With robots just scurrying around. He guesses they’re called droid actually, if his totally impossible theory was true. That he was in space. Not just space but the Star Wars universe. Luke is really regretting reading all that fan fiction for the sake of an interview. Has his imagination been so effected that it is now making him confuse reality with fiction.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Listen blondie-“

“It’s Luke.”

“And I’m Peli. What I need you to do is get me these things,” She shoved a list into Luke’s hands and a small bag of what he guessed was money, “It’s very important and needed immediately.” Peli pointed her finger at him and sounded like she was scolding an unruly child.

Luke glanced at the list and saw the first item written on it was alcohol. He gave her a deadpanned look. All of a sudden a question slammed right into his brain like the Kool aid man.

“Crazy question but just double checking,” Luke cleared his throat. “Where am I?”

She raised one brow and seemed to be bemused. “Mos Eisley. Are you okay?”

“Yeah...yeah.” Luke eyes darted around, avoiding direct eye contact. “What planet?” The last word was spoken quietly. Couldn’t believe he was considering his theory.

Peli looked at him as if he grew a second head, "You're on Tatooine."

And disregarding every parents advice he looked up at the sun. Or more like two suns. Either special effects suddenly went to a whole new level or-

"I'm on motherfucking Tatooine." Luke thought that maybe it’s not too late to hurl his body towards one of the two suns.


	2. Boba Fett’s Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Luke’s totally normal everyday life. Nothing out of this world going on.

**Episode 2: Boba Fett’s Child?**

  
It's been two weeks and Luke can say he takes pride in the fact that he can adapt. He did manage to not get mugged consistently on his supply runs for Peli. That deserves a pat on the back. Along with the fact that he managed to get somewhat of an routine here.

He would probably feel even better about his situation if he knew what was going on. So apparently it's been five years since the fall of the Empire. Which is great, look an upside! However he had no clue how it exactly happened. He may be an actor who played the role of the Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebellion, but he wasn't involved with the editing process when it comes to movie making. So while Luke has an idea how the empire fell he's not one hundred percent sure. A lot of bits get cut out of the movie. 

Also he doesn't know all of the lore and has a pretty shitty memory.

But that's beside the point. So when he's arrived with lunch for him and Peli, only to get a face full of Boba Fett's lovechild, his instinct is yelling at him to book it.

To bad his instinct is slower then the turn of Fett's love child's head. Luke became a deer in headlights. Scanning through every crevice of his brain for information he could remember about Boba Fett.

"Who are you?" The man spoke to Luke. 

Luke was enamored. His voice was just the physical embodiment of a chefs kiss. Even though he wants to admit that his response was smooth and not a total disaster then that would be the biggest lie in history.

Luke pulled out a kazoo from his pocket and started to play a random tune.

He wished he could have bleach to erase kazoo kid from his brain. But memes are his coping mechanism and he is too far down the rabbit hole to get out.

For more context, Luke didn't steal what seemed to be a kazoo from someone. It was just dangling, out of a person pocket. He currently borrowing it with the intention of not returning it. Like a library book that just happens to be under your care permanently. If anyone asks he pleads the fifth. They won't know what he means but it's better than admitting his hypothetical crime. 

Don't worry he thoroughly disinfected it before use. Safety first.

The silence was unnerving to say the least.

"The kid is a weird one. I'll tell you that." Luke now noticed Peli near the ship and he has never been more thankfull.

"Who is he?" The man asked Peli.

"Luke, he's working for me till he makes up his debt."

His nonexistent debt. But Luke knew if it wasn't for the debt thing then he wouldn't have a place to sleep. So it's kind of a win-win situation.

Just a nod from the man then,"Remember-"

"No droids, got it!" Peli replied and went back to inspecting the ship.

The mysterious masked man just passed by Luke. Once he was nowhere to be seen Luke felt like he could take a breath. Luke was hopeless when it comes to crushes. The kazoo incident pretty much proves it. He's either embarrassing himself or is in a silent state of panic.

This happens to everyone with crushes, right?

* * *

  
As much as Luke wishes that his first impression of this baby yoda was 'Oh my god what an adorable kid' that wouldn't be true. He looked like if someone combined Beast boy from Teen Titan with a gremlin. Not that he's saying baby yoda isn't quite cute but he can't just unsee it. 

Baby yoda toddles down the ramp of the ship. Luke can tell that Peli takes an instant liking towards the child. Luke was not jealous at all. Yeah okay, it took him a week for him to form a friendship with her. But he is not jealous of a toddler.   


* * *

  
It's official the child has got to go. Peli had designated him as babysitter while she worked on the ship. While this would be okay if it wasn't for a certain fact. Luke doesn't like kids. He doesn't hate them per say but he has no clue what to do with them. What if he dropped them? What if he gave them food but he didn't know they were allergic to something? What if they wandered around and next thing you know you can't find them!

And no, Luke was not being dramatic. He's not a dramatic individual. These are legitimate concerns. If anybody says otherwise then they're lying and shouldn't spout such blasphemy.

Baby yoda lifted his teeny tiny arms up but Luke ignored that gesture. What if his grip was accidentally too strong picking him up and he hurt them? He wasn't taking any chances.

"You're not going to get a disease holding him." Peli rolled her eyes. 

Was this sass necessary? He thinks the fuck not.

"I'm in uncharted territory Peli. I must be cautious about planning my next move of attack."

Peli heard enough of his bullshit and just walked over, plopped the kid in his arms, then went back to work. Luke stiffened like he was just frozen in carbonite.

"Bwaa." A tiny clawed hand patted his cheek.

"Peli did you hear that? He's planning my demise!"

The child let out a giggle. That was actually really...adorable.

He is not getting attached. He can't and won't.

* * *

Mr. Mask Man was certainly not impressed when he came back with some random stranger and saw this. The child clinging to Luke’s head, tiny clawed hands gripping blondes strands and trying to steer him, as if he was Remy from Ratatouille. What impressed Luke though was as he was running around making airplane noise Mr. Mask gripped one shoulder, picked up the child from his head, and proceeded to aim a blaster at him.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Mask demanded.

Luke really needed to ask his name. He looked at the blaster then back up to the helmet. Silent panic set in.

Oh no, he’s hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din: *holding a blaster*
> 
> Luke: *silent gay panic*
> 
> Din: he’s not explaining himself or begging not to be shot. Guess he just can’t speak. 
> 
> Kazoo kid video that is ingrained into Luke mind.  
> https://youtu.be/cRpdIrq7Rbo

**Author's Note:**

> What have I created...Sometimes I worry about my nonexistent brain. Probably gonna regret writing this and delete later once I actually sleep lol
> 
> No ragrets


End file.
